The sound quality of loudspeakers (as perceived by a listener) is known to be affected by the room or other acoustic environment (e.g., vehicle cabin) in which they are placed. At lower frequencies (typically below a few hundred Hz, e.g., below 500 Hz), the proximity of boundaries (walls, large furniture, windows) will cause significant boosts and dips in the frequency-dependent acoustic power radiated into the room. These effects are strongly dependent on the position of the loudspeaker within the room. A corner placement, for instance, will cause a significant increase in radiated acoustic power at low frequencies, causing the sound to be overly bassy or muddy. The position of the listener's ears with respect to room boundaries will affect the perceived frequency response in a similar manner. In order to compensate for these effects, and produce a neutral or more balanced frequency response, digital equalization of the audio signals that are driving the loudspeaker is performed.